the one that got away
by moa1015
Summary: After defeting Savage Sara got back to Star City but she did not expect to see him? on hold for now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After saving the world from Savage we all left to live in our world for a time I went back to Star City and one day I got a nasty surprise.

That day I left my house at 13:00pm and when I came back at 18:00pm a figur sat outside my house I walked carefully closer to the person and when I came closer I saw him Leonard Snart the man who got killed. I could not believe my eyes he was alive.

Hello Lance : said Leonard

What are you doing here Leonard said Sara

Can´t a man see a friend after a long absence said Snart

You can but this friend thought you were dead said Sara angrily

Wow didn´t know you could be that angry said Snart with a smirk on his face and he started going closer to were Sara stranded and he kissed her and she kissed back.

Wow was all Sara could say when they broke the kiss.

After the kiss they decided to get back in Sara´´s apartment and talk they didn't want anyone to find out about this right now. But when they came up to Sara´s apartment they found Mick of all people there and he looked surprised at what came in the apartment with Sara.

Leonard looked at Sara and said why is he here ?

Sara answered casual that he had moved in after they were done with this mission and Mick found out that his apartment burned down so he called her and asked if she would be able to let him crash at het place for a time.

I totally forgot about it sorry said Sara with a sad face .

No problem said Leonard Im not mad just curious.

Yes and by the way Lance I have found a place to liver for a while so I was actual on my way of packing my things and leave said Mick

Well it has been a pleasure having you here but who lets you stay att their apartment asked Sara nervously

Palmer we meet at a bar yesterday I told him that I have been crashing at your place for a while now and he said I could stay with him for a while said Mick

Oh great how is Ray doing still not over Kendra I guess said Sara with a kind voice

Yes he is god but as you know he is still not over Kendra but I think I can get him on other thoughts while I'm there and I also said I would help him to find a new girlfriend and he will help me and give me a job said Mick proudly

A JOB said Sara and Snart as their mouthes were dow to there chin

Yes a jobb he said he would give me a job if I help him and I need the economical support every month I can not only get money from stealing because that won´t give me a steady income said Mick

Everyone helped Mick to pack and once they were done the doorbell rang and Sara went to get and outside were Ray as Mick had called him to help him get the luggage back to Rays apartment.

When both Ray and Mick left Sara and Leonard got seated in the sofa but soon they fell asleep

Ok guys this was the first part of my new fanfictoon hope you like it and if you got some ideas you want to share pleaz message me and also if you like it send a review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As she woke up Sara went to take a shower and then she got dressed and went to the kitchen.

As Sara was in the kitchen making breakfast Leonard woke up and started to try to sneak up to Sara but he forgot she was a assassin and not easy to sneak up on.

So Sara without thinking took a firm grip of Leonards wrist and tossed him on the floor and sat on his stomack. When Sara found out who she was sitting on she started to slightly blush and she tarted to step of him when Leonard quick pulled her in for a kiss.

Why did you do that said Sara as she broke the kiss

Because I feel that I wanted to do that right now, I mean it is already 9am said Leonard

he had just finished the sentence when Sara ran out f the room to get her stuff

Sorry Len I have work today but the adress and my cellphone number to work is on a note in the kitchen if there is anything you need just call said Sara

Ok sad Lenard but before he had time to finish the sentence Sara was gone.

As Sara went to work Leonard had nothing to do so he thought to go around town would help to get the hours going. As he went to town he passed a shop were a beautiful neckles were hanging and he thought that it would look good on Sara. It was a silver necklace with citrine stones in it. But before Snart could go in to buy it someone he had meet before was saying hi to him.

 **Sorry Guys for a late and short part but had a writers block so could not write until now but I will try to get better at doing regular uploads and who do you think he would meet outside the store pleez send me a message on who you think he meet and I will see you soon for a Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

General POV

Just when Leonard were on the way to go in to the Jewelry store he heard a well known British accent

\- Hello mr Snart said a man in a brown overcoat

\- Hello Rip said Leonard

\- So you are jewelry shopping mr Snart that does not seem like you said Rip with a smirk

-No! said Leonard as he started too blush

\- really then why are you blushing is it a present for a special someone

\- Fine you got me I was thinking of buying it so I could give ithe necklace to Sara as a present for letting me move in with her and also as a surprise gift said Leonard

\- Well I hope you are not thinking about steeling it cause that could put Sara in danger and then you might not see her in a while if she goes in to prison said Rip with a very serious tone

Actually I was thinking of buying it thought I was going to try not to steal for a while now said Leonard

\- so all of this for Sara eh have you thought about talking to her about how you feel said Rip

-No but I was going to tell her tonight and if her feelings is just as mine I was thinking of giving her the necklace so I hope it goes well said Leonard

\- Then I will let you continue with your shopping goodby Mr Snart

-Goodby Rio said Leonard as he left to walk in to the store.

As Rip was walking away he mumbled to himself

How love can change a person so quickly

 **Authors note: Hi guys Sorry for the short chapter I hope I can make it last longer and I hope next time will be better**

 **Love you guys**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Chapter 4

As Sara is on here way to work she started to think of her feelings for Leonard.

 **In Sara´s head**

I do not know what to do I feel like I love him but he died in front of me I don´t know if I will be able to se him die second time. But what if he does not feel the way I do should I tell him how I feel.  
Damn it I'm already at work well well time to start another day

 **At Work with Sara**

As I walk in to work and got my work clothes on and I started with my first client and it went good he nearly puked but he was ok for someone who wasn't a trained assassin. But as I just was on the way for my next client I saw the name as I was going to call out the

Client Name: Rip Hunter

Oh no you got to be kidding me not him but I blanked out the voice in my head and did my time but he had reserved the whole of my day at work.

When we were done I changed clothes and looked upp the gym and when I came to my car Rip was their

\- Hello Rip was it something you want

\- Yes miss Lance I wonder if you have talked to your mother in a while

\- No I haven´t why do you ask

\- Just wonder thought you would have something to talk with her about

\- No not right now why said Sara

\- Nothing just wonder said Rip

As I walked home I thought about what Rip meant I mean nothing has happened but is something going to happen I think I will have to talk to Leonard about this maybe he will tell me not to be so nervous he is always the most calm person I have ever meet and I am sure I am only being skitich.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Chapter 4 part 2**

 **With Leonard**

as Leonard came home he started to fix everything for the surprise he was going to give Sara today but as the time grew closer to her coming home from work he became more and more nervous.

it was 15 pm sara was going to come home at 17pm and leonard started to get more and more nervous so he did something he never thought he would ever do he called Ray for advise

 **On the Phone**

hello this is Ray Palmer speaking

Hello raymond it is Snart I have a question I want to talk to you about

Sure why not but are you sure you aren't going to talk to Mick and just happened to choose the wrong number

No Raymond I wanted to talk to you I do believe Mick would not understand what I´m going to do in a few hours said Leonard

Ok but how can I help you if I do not know what the thing is about ? said Ray with a confused tone in his voice

Right Right I am thinking of asking Sara to marry me today but I do not know how and to be truthful I´m so scared I would rather be blown up by the oculus again then do this. But it is just that I love her too much and I don't want her to say no said Leonard

First do you think she loves you back said Ray

yes or at least I hope so said Leonard

Then you have nothing to fear if she love you back she will say yes said Ray

Ok said Leonard thanx for the help an goodby

Goodby said Ray

 **The Phone Call Ended**

as Leonard ended his call with ray he heard a key in the door so he started to prepare himself mentally .

 **Sara´s Pov**

when I opened the door it was a wonderful smell filling the apartment and as I walked closer to the kitchen I found Leonard sitting at a nicely set up table with living candles. He asked me to sit down and as we begin to eat he asked me if I wanted bread and I said yes. As I was on my way of taking my piece of bread I feel something small and kind of metallic in the bread bowl and when I looked I saw an engagement ring and when she looked att leonard he was already on one knee and Sara knew what was to come.

\- Sara Lance will you make me the happiest man alive by accepting this ring and becoming my wife said leonard

As he said that Sara started to cry but at the same time she said

\- Yes I will marry you

 **Authors note :**

 **Hi guys sorry for the very late update but it has been alot since last time and I have neither had the time nor the energy to write but I will try to continue to write when I can it might not be long Chapters but you might get more of them but thanx to all of you who still follow this story.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Two weeks after**

Sara was sitting in her room looking at her ring when she gott a unexpected call from Oliver saying that

 **On the Phone**

 **Oliver:** "Sara we need to talk about something can you meet me at star labs"

 **Sara :** " hello Oliver I'm fine you yes we can do that but what is it you wanted to talk to me about ?"

 **Oliver :** " Can´t tell you but it is very important :-("

 **Sara : "** Ok see you there"

 **Back to real life**

 **Len : "** Who was that

 **Sara: "** Oliver I think it has something to do with the Engagement"

 **Len :** " so what are you gonna do"

 **Sara :** " im gonna meet them why "

 **Len :** "I dont think that is good idea "

 **Sara :** " I dont care Len they are my friends and I'm going to see them"

So she did but what happens then is in the next chapter

 **Authors note : Sorry guys for the short chapter and the long time between updates but it is a lot in school but I will try to update once a month. Hope you liked this Chapter**


End file.
